<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy To Be Home by Ouran_Honors_Student</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444621">Happy To Be Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouran_Honors_Student/pseuds/Ouran_Honors_Student'>Ouran_Honors_Student</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Edward Elric, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Life, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouran_Honors_Student/pseuds/Ouran_Honors_Student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, all Edward Elric wants to do is go home to his wife and child. ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Original Female Character(s), Edward Elric/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy To Be Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day for Edward Elric.</p><p>Fuhrer Roy Mustang was particularly cocky that day, so he felt the need to give Ed numerous meaningless tasks.</p><p>Ed's only solace that day was a brief phone call from Alphonse, who was back home in Resembool with May, Winry, and Panako, and the knowledge that he would soon go home to his wife and son. The photo at his desk was a nice reminder of that, and it motivated him to do his work as efficiently as possible.</p><p>He spent most of his commute home grumbling about Mustang and thinking about how to rebel the next day.</p><p>"I'm home," he called upon entering the front door. He heard no response and was not tackled by his toddler, or wife.</p><p>He walked to the kitchen and found various pots on the stove that were about to boil over. He immediately turned the stove off and moved the pots from the heat.</p><p>"Hm," he thought, "It's not like (Y/N) to leave her cooking unattended."</p><p>Edward called her name as he walked around the house. He was beginning to get worried. He frantically checked every room in the house before reaching his son's bedroom; the door to which was left open.</p><p>He quietly walked inside and sighed contentedly when he looked down at the bed. Edward smiled as he approached his wife and child who were sound asleep together in the toddler's bed. (Y/N) had her arms wrapped around their son and they were both fast asleep. A wave of relief crashed over Edward as he looked down at his family.</p><p>Edward leaned over the two of them and kissed them both on the foreheads. He cupped (Y/N)'s face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.</p><p>She hummed happily and slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>"Care to move to our own bed?" Edward asked quietly.</p><p>She nodded. Edward picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, where he delicately placed her on their bed.</p><p>Suddenly, (Y/N) was wide awake. "I left dinner cooking!"</p><p>Ed shushed her and placed her back down on the bed. "I turned off the stove," he chuckled, "don't worry."</p><p>"Thank you," she said halfheartedly.</p><p>His brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"</p><p>She sighed. "Al called and said that you were having a rough day, so I decided that you should come home to a big dinner and a clean house, but," her voice dropped as she muttered, "I fell asleep when putting the little one down for his nap."</p><p>"You're too good to me," he laughed, kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>"I'm sorry I nearly burned the house down," she said with a small smile.</p><p>Ed puffed out his chest. "It sure is a good thing your big, strong husband came home to save the day," he declared in a cocky voice.</p><p>She laughed despite herself and pushed Edward away. "Oh, for sure," she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Are you saying I'm not your big, strong husband?" he said, attempting to sound insulted.</p><p>"Well, you are my husband."</p><p>"That's it!" he cried before grabbing hold of his wife and tickling her.</p><p>"Edward!" she shrieked in a giggling fit, "Stop it! Haha, let go of me!"</p><p>"Say it," he demanded, tickling relentlessly, "Say I'm big and strong."</p><p>"Hahaha, you're so big," she shouted between breaths, "and so, so- hahahaha- strong!"</p><p>His tickling ceased as he pinned her to the bed and kissed her. "You know it."</p><p>She kissed him back and they held each other in their arms as they calmed down.</p><p>"May I go finish dinner now? Are you hungry?"</p><p>"A little bit," he mused, "but I'd much rather stay in bed with you." He squeezed her tighter as he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers.</p><p>"I love you." She kissed the top of his head and mindlessly played with his hair.</p><p>"I love you, too, baby," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I'm happy to be home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this fic in my notes for a long time now. I hope you all liked it as much as I loved writing it!! (^^)</p><p>Let me know what you think of my fic in the comments, and hit that "Kudos" button if you want! Thank you so much for reading!! &lt;3</p><p>(Do you all like the "she/her" or "you/your" perspective more? I'm curious.)</p><p>And be sure to check out my other works if you like my writing! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>